Phineas and Ferb Wiki talk:Tri-State Gazette
Dennis, unusual name for an evil character? Actually, I think that it might have been an allusion to Dennis the Menace, since he supposedly is supposed to be a menace. (I don't know much about it, though, and so I don't know how bad he is, but it's a possibility.) --Zaggy (talk) 13:02, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Issues How often does an issue come out?--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'JOBROSFAN']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] The Jonas Brothers Concert was ''AWESOME'' 17:27, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm guessing once a week. Phin68 talk to Phin68 17:43, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ::Nope, it's bi-weekly. Every other week. Doesn't it say it on the page, lol? XD The Flash {talk} 18:56, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Mystery Picture Where do I find the answers to the mystery pictures?--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'JOBROSFAN']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] The Jonas Brothers Concert was ''AWESOME'' 23:02, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :The answers will be given after my project is finished. — RRabbit42 00:13, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Bonus issue We don't have to do this, but it would be nice if we could put together a bonus edition before the end of the year so we can even out the number of issues. Our Preview issue (#0) was published on August 1st, so the first issue started on the 16th. A bonus issue would allow us to publish the even-numbered issue in the last half of the month. Mostly this is just to make it look nice for the publishing schedule. The content of this issue could be anything we want: fan art, fan fiction, a crossword or other puzzle, etc. We could publish it right at the end of the year, then the January 1st issue would be our regular edition, #11. — RRabbit42 06:43, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :A suggestion was made to change the crossword to a word search, so that will be done. — RRabbit42 (talk) 04:44, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Downloading files How do you download the PDF versions of the newsletter? 13:08, April 24, 2010 (UTC) : Click on the "Download PDF" link and that will take you to the page with the PDF file. You can then click on the PDF symbol to open the file, or you could download it from there. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:58, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Stop the Preses!!!!!:0 I got your lateset headline it's offical Adyson and her look-alike are not the same person.Look ----> -The Ferbette 22:14, August 7, 2010 (UTC) : Then again, that IS the same screenshot with two Pedros ;) Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 04:15, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Stop the FerbxGretchen Madness!!! Hey guys, can you have some more relationship comic guest stars, because what with one artist, the images are kinda biased(especially for Ferbessa fans like myself). I mean, in edition 2, there is a pic that says, "Come ON, people! Just 'cause I haven't YET shown that I have a crush on Ferb doen't mean I'm not gonna do it at all!" So please try to keep it off the far end, and good lucl! 21:25, September 2, 2010 (UTC)The Klimpaloon "The Book" When's "The Book" returning to the newsletter? 20:48, October 27, 2010 (UTC) : I'm not sure when I'll write another of those, but when I do, it will be on our Message Board since it's fan fiction and we're trying to keep fan fiction separate. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:15, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Bonus issue Wasn't there supposed to be a bonus issue published yesterday, the 35th issue? 10:47, December 31, 2010 (UTC) : Yes. It took all evening to select the pictures since they're so good. It was midnight when I got done, so I decided to continue this morning. I will start uploading the pictures in a few minutes and the newsletter will be ready shortly. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:13, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Issue 43 Hello! Issue 43 please! 10:57, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Issue 46 Issue 46, anyone? 18:18, June 17, 2011 (UTC) As well as Issue 47. 18:22, July 1, 2011 (UTC) How do you subscribe How Do you subscribe as it is not very clear, Do you just add your name to the list? Hello you've reached doctor heinz doofenismirtz, i'm not here at the moment. Or am I? HAHA 09:38, April 2, 2012 (UTC) :Yup, just add your name to the list. — [[User:Michael.F|'Wi']][[User talk:Michael.F|'ki']] 11:13, April 2, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you :) Hello you've reached doctor heinz doofenismirtz, i'm not here at the moment. Or am I? HAHA 21:36, April 3, 2012 (UTC)